Ryūiki Kuchiki
Ryūiki Kuchiki (朽木 流域 Kuchiki Ryūiki) is a Fanon Shinigami from the Bleach series and a member of the Kuchiki Family. Appearance Ryūiki has long spiky black hair, fair skin, and crimson eyes. She is most commonly seen wearing a red and black Yukata of various designs. Instead of Waraji (more common footwear for Shinigami), she prefers to wear Geta (a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops), and black tabi. Her Zanpakuto, when worn, is worn tucked under her Obi. Personality Being born into the Noble Kuchiki Family, Ryūiki behaves in a dignified, aristocratic manner, especially around others, and remains calm at all times, except when caught by surprise. She enjoys conversing with others however and is rarely seen without the company of attendants or other Shinigami. She believes in law and order and does her tried her hardest to work or the Seireitei with it's best intentions at heart. Even in battle she remains calm, something which can give her the edge against opponents like Ahatake whose emotions can cloud their actions and cause them to act rashly. She also to enjoy battle to an extent, and is very skilled, able to analyze an opponents abilties in the heat of battle and plan out a counterattack. History Ryūiki was born into the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families. Ryūiki grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. She would spend her time either training outside with her father, or inside with her mother. She had a content childhood, never really wanting for anything. She had entered the Shinigami Academy and became 3rd Seat of the Sixth Division upon her graduation. Her current goal is to take over as Sixth Division Captain. Powers and Abilties Though the full extent of her abilties is unknown, Ryūiki's power is assumed to be above Lieutenant level, but slightly under Captain level. Flash Steps Expert: When it comes to Flash Steps, Ryūiki is a very proficient user, though not as fast as Byakuya Kuchiki or Yoruichi Shihōin, her speed is by far one of her greatest assets in battle. :After-images: Ryūiki has the ability to create intangible after-images by increasing her speed to it's maximum. These images can not attack, and merely serve as illusionary decoys to distract the opponent from her so she can attack them at their blind spot. Kidō Expert: Ryūiki is skilled in Kidō, and although proficient with attacking spells (Hadō), healing Kidō seems to be her forte. She is also skilled with Bakudō and can perform several double incantations before tiring. Hand-to-Hand Combat: While preferring the use of her Zanpakuto over her fists, she is skilled in this area of combat and when forced to fight without her Zanpkauto, her most common target is the base of her opponent's brain. A precise should render them unconscious. Great Spiritual Power: Though the exact level of her power is unknown, she has considerable spiritual energy and it gives off a chill in the air. Her spiritual pressure is snow white. Swordsmanship Specialist: Because her most preferred form of combat is through the use of her Zanpakuto, Ryūiki can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Zanpakutō Shirokawa (白川 White River) is Ryūiki Zanpakutō. It takes the form of an average Katana with a hollowed out triangular guard. *'Shikai:' Shirokawa's release command is Flow (流れ Nagare). It warps into a Daito upon the release commands uttering and the blade and guards colors become white while the hilt becomes blue. Her attacks are called "Princesses". :Shikai Special Ability: Shirokawa's ability as is hinted in the name, is the manipulation of water and ice. Shirokawa can manipulate water molecules in the air and it becomes pure white water. The water she wields resembles melted snow or bleach and can be used for a many different purposes. When she focuses enough she can freeze the water and change it to pure white ice. Her ice and water manipulating power is not a great as Tōshirō Hitsugaya's but can be just as effective, minus weather altering abilties. Shirohime (白媛 White Princess): Calling on as many water molecules as she can, Ryūiki can create a massive wave of water than can drown an opponent if it engulfs them and the pressure forces them down, or with enough power on impact, it can shatter their bones, rendering them immobile and subjecting them to drowning anyway. Ryūhime (竜媛 Dragon Princess): One of Shirokawa most basic abilties, it solidifies the water Ryūiki wields into pellets of ice, and she can fire them down with the speed of bullets. They're path cannot be controlled but their speed is such that they cannot normally be dodged. Gouzenhime (轟然媛 Roaring Princess): Shirokawa uses this ability to call forth a torrent of water, whose path she can control with her mind. When she is serious about killing and opponent, she will force the water into their mouth and down their windpipe, drowning them. Tsurarahime (氷柱姫 Ice Pillar Princess): Regarded by Ryūiki as Shirokawa's strongest offensive ability. Ryūiki gathers water molecules and reishi from the surrounding air and combines them with her sword. The she plunges her sword into the ground all the way up to it's guard and in any location Ryūiki wishes within a reasonable distance around her, white ice spear pillars erupt from the ground. The tips are sharp enough to pierce flesh and are obviously meant for killing, but can also be used as a defense when one is raised in front of Ryūiki as a shield. Bankai: Not yet revealed, if achieved. Trivia *Ryūiki was originally meant to be a boy, but I couldn't find any male pics suitable enough. Category:Fanon Character Category:Female